Hannah Sombranegra
by Sombranegra
Summary: L'histoire en français de la famille Sombranegra, et en particulier celle de la chef de famille Hannah, jeune élémentaliste


Background d'Hannah Sombranegra

_La fête battait de son plein dans la demeure commune des Sombranegra. Tous les membres de cette famille avait fait le voyage, depuis la Tyrie, Cantha et Elona afin de voir la fête de la première transformation pour la fille aînée de cette génération. Tous répondaient présents, et la bière coulait à flots chez les adultes, pendant que les enfants s'amusaient, insouciants, au milieu de leurs parents. La bonne humeur régnait, dans cet ancien sanctuaire de Shing Jea, réaménagé par les premiers cantheins Sombranegra. A l'écart de toute cette agitation, une femme, un homme et une jeune fille. La femme, une jeune guerrière aux cheveux rouge sang portant des habits canthiens et l'épée au flanc, avait l'air émue, tout comme l'homme qui lui tenait la main, certainement son mari, dont les cheveux étaient colorés pareillement à son épouse, mais lui portait des vêtements noirs et la baguette de sang, symbole des nécromants. Leur fierté ravisait la jeune fille élémentaliste, qui avait hérité d'eux une chevelure rouge, avec une tenue de cérémonie élonienne, aux manches pendantes blanches. Soudain, l'atmosphère jusqu'à là bruyante et folle, devint brusquement silencieuse et lourde, bien que détendue. Des murmures arrivèrent aux oreilles de la jeune adolescente de seize ans nommée Hannah, qui commença à avancer au milieu du cercle formé par ses proches, suivie par ses parents, Ewilan et Eragon. Les regards insistants de ces gens rendaient Hannah mal à l'aise, surtout qu'elle savait qu'elle allait être sa transformation, comme tous ceux de sa famille : Ombre Noire, le phénix de flammes rouge sang aux yeux noirs, allait investir son corps à partie de celui de sa mère. L'ainée de la génération avait, malgré toute sa joie, peur de ces gens, du futur aussi, car elle savait que cette entité n'allait aps lui apporter que de la joie : elle deviendrait, à la mort de sa mère, la chef de famille, et devrait prendre toutes les décisions. Elle n'aimait prendre des responsabilités aussi lourdes, et aurait préféré être libre de sa vie, sans autre souci..._

_Soudain, des murmures alimentèrent encore plus son esprit embrumé par ses pensées. Les yeux d'Hannah commencèrent leur coloration rouge sang, signe de la prochaine apparition de la créature flamboyante. Après quelques minutes, qui semblèrent une éternité pour l'élémentaliste, qui avait de plus en plus mal à la tête, son corps fut remplacé par celui d'un magnifique oiseau de feu, Ombre Noire... Tous s'inclinèrent devant la puissance et l'assurance qu'il émanait, aussi fort que sa beauté farouche et son calme apparent. Ouvrant grand son bec, son chant se fit entendre, irrésistible mélopée auquel peu d'êtres étaient indifférents. L'euphorie douce de la période de première transformation se fit sentir, malgré l'évanouissement d'Ewilan, douloureusement atteinte par la perte de l'entité. Hannah voyait le monde avec des yeux nouveaux, plus sages, plus sanglants aussi. Fermant les yeux, tremblante, elle ne savait que faire, quand elle sentit une force s'imposer dans son esprit. Trop épuisée pour la repousser, elle la laissa prendre possession de son esprit et de ses mouvements, alors qu'elle entendit des cris, ravis ou effrayés, des Sombranegra. Ouvrant enfin les yeux, elle vit qu'elle volait. Se délectant de cette vision, de voir le monde si immense et les détails si petits, elle fallit hurler de surprise lorsqu'elle entendit une voix à la fois douce et impérieuse._

Alors, Hannah, n'est-ce pas magnifique de voler ?

Qui...qui êtes-vous ?

Une entité a aussi une esprit jeune Sombranegra...Ne jamais l'oublier... Laisse-toi guider par moi, tu vas voir comment cela est simple...

Ombre Noire ?

_Elle n'entendit qu'un rire malicieux, et Hannah sentit son coeur se décrocher, ou du moins, en avait l'impression. Elle voyait les nuages au-dessus d'elle, elle volait sur le dos. Paniquée, elle essayait d'enlever la présence de l'entité dans son esprit. Sans y arriver, elle se retrouva pourtant dans la bonne position. Elle sentait la déception du phénix, en plus de l'excuse qu'elle lui formula. Aussitôt, l'adolescente regretta son geste, alors que le phénix, soupirant mentalement, retrouva le sol, laissant la place à la tyrienne, dans un tourbillon de feu. Plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent d'elle et reculèrent légèrement, laissant Hannah se relever, titubante. Ses cheveux, toujours rouges, avaient des reflets de feu, tout comme ses yeux. Le surnom d''« Ombre flamboyante » lui fut donné depuis ce jour, alors qu'elle était pressée de questionner par les autres enfants, qu'elle repoussa légèrement, pour partir dans sa chambre provisoire, épuisée par sa première transformation. Elle s'y endormit rapidement, les images du vol plein les yeux, et la pensée que demain, il faudra qu'elle choisisse son clan..._

_Assez tôt le lendemain, Hannah commença à se réveiller. Encore tenue par les pensées nocturnes, elle prit le temps d'émerger tout à fait, avant de se lever. Personne n'était encore levé à cette heure, et c'est silencieusement et détendue qu'elle alla s'asseoir au bord de la falaise voisine de la demeure. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa la quiétude du lieu l'envahir lorsqu'elle sentit soudainement une main sur son épaule puis un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sans le voir, elle savait que c'était Kim, son meilleur ami, et depuis peu son petit ami. Décidant enfin de le regarder, elle se releva souriante. Les cheveux étonnament blancs et continuellement mal coiffés de l'assassin étaient presque assortis à la tenue gris clair, qu'Hannah n'hésitait pas à qualifier de pyjama pour le taquiner. Se connaissant depuis tout petits, ayant le même âge à un moins près, ils se comprenaient sans se parler, et c'est ainsi qu'après un léger signe de tête et une main tendue, ils marchèrent jusqu'à une salle obscure, seulement fréquentée par eux. L'endroit sentait à plein nez la magie noire, senteurs que les deux adolescents respiraient sans gêne. Hannah seule s'avança vers un cercle de bougies rouge sang, qu'elle alluma d'un geste, grâce à ses pouvoirs, illuminant la pièce et créant des ombres effrayantes le long des murs. Un sourire étrange apparut sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se tourna vers Kim._

Enfin...enfin cette incantation va être finie... nous serons plus forts par l'intermédiaire de nos transformations... Ferme bien la porte... il ne faudrait pas que l'on soit dérangé..

_L'assassin accomplit rapidement l'ordre, les yeux avides, tandis que l'élémentaliste fit venir un livre empoussiéré, avec une couverture tombant en morceau et des pages en vélin, ce qui prouvait sa grande vieillesse et sa richesse. Après avoir lu une des pages, elle le reposa délicatement à sa place avant d'arriver à un endroit précis de la salle, près d'une statue de Grenth. S'y agenouillant, elle commença à finir l'invocation, tout en faisant des gestes bien précis à certains endroits dans la pierre._

Grenth...dieu de la mort, des hommes immortels et des créatures, nous t'avons apporté tout ce que tu voulais... Seule la dernière manque, et je te l'offre... Prends le sang d'Ombre Noire, et rends-nous fort !

_A peine eut-elle fini qu'elle commença à se recroqueviller au sol, douloureusement attiré par l'incantation. Elle avait du mal à respirer et ne sentit qu'à peine Kim la prenant dans ses bras, et la transportant hors de la salle, à l'abri de la magie et des regards. Elle savait que la douleur venait d'Ombre Noire, et que le phénix se sentait comme pris dans une cage, mais n'arriva pas à le calmer. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit la douleur s'atténuer, puis put reprendre conscience du monde l'entourant. Elle sentait Kim non loin, qu'elle appela par un léger gémissement. Il l'aida à se relever, puis commença à prendre la parole._

Ça va aller ? Tu penses que ça a marché ?

Je pense, oui... J'y vais, je dois me préparer, pour tout à l'heure...

Je te ramène...

_Le frèle adolescent, après avoir rapporté Hannah, repartit à ses occupations, alors qu'elle s'assit sur son lit, prise dans des réflexions tumultueuses : elle avait pris conscience que la magie noire aurait pu la tuer cette fois-ci, au lieu de l'aider. On lui aurait demander son clan juste avant ce moment, elle aurait répondu sans hésiter Grenthien, en honneur du dieu de la mort dont elle révérait la magie, mais maintenant elle hésitait. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir à cause d'un sort mal préparé, et était aussi proche de Dwayna, dont elle croyait les préceptes de paix et de vie. Elle décida de choisir au dernier moment l'élu, avant de s'habiller pour partir à l'endroit de la cérémonie. La même tenue qu'hier était déjà prête, et elle l'enfila rapidement, avant de ressortir de son lieu de vie privé. Son petit frère Torak, vêtu d'un habit marron aux motifs symboliques de Shing Jea qui lui allait à ravir, l'attendait avec un grand sourire, auquel elle répondit gaiement, avant de courir avec lui à travers les couloirs, sous les regards faussement rieurs des membres familiaux réveillés. Elle aimait ces parties de plaisir avec son frère de quatre ans son benjamin, mais savait que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait se le permettre... L'adolescente n'apercevait pas sa soeur, la cadette de la famille, mais ne s'en formalisa : comme elle n'aimait pas la foule, elle s'était peut-être réfugié quelque part... Les deux fraternels arrivèrent enfin à la pièce centrale de la demeure, où la famille s'était installée, divisée en deux groupes, chacun dans leur clan. Fixant une dernière fois le rôdeur, elle marcha droit devant elle, dans l'allée formée par ses corps. L'ambiance était électrique comme à chaque fois, les clans se faisant encore et toujours la guerre. Seule, sa mère, en tant que chef de famille, était assise sur une pierre taillée en trône. Elle avait l'air inquiète et tendue malgré le sourire qu'elle affichait envers sa fille, et cela ne rassura pas le moins du monde la prochaine chef. Soudain, le silence total se fit, alors qu'Ewilan se leva, droite et fière._

Hannah, aujourd'hui, tu dois choisir le clan dans lequel tu vivras toute ta vie, celui pour lequel tu te battras. Ton enfance est partie hier, tu dois faire ce choix, pour devenir enfin adulte, et soutenir tes idées... Choisis-tu de soutenir les Grenthiens, ou les Dwayniens ?

_Hannah réfléchit rapidement dans sa tête, à la réponse qui s'imposait dans son esprit. Soupirant légèrement, sachant les réactions que cela allait provoquer, contraires selon les personnes, elle leva la tête qu'elle avait tenu baissé pendant le discours de sa mère._

Mère, qui a veillé sur moi et sur la famille entière, en tant que prochaine chef de famille, je choisis de rejoindre le clan Dwaynien, pour défendre la vie et la paix !

_Des cris de joie et de colère se mélèrent, rapidement interrompus par un hurlement à glacer le sang, mélange de désespoir, de haine et d'incompréhension. Hannah n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir qu'il venait de son ami Kim, à qui elle avait fait la promesse de servir Grenth, comme elle lui avait appris. Elle sentit ses yeux furieux et haineux contre sa nuque avant de l'entendre partir en courant, sous les murmures étonnés des autres membres sombranegriens, qui ignoraient leur pratique de la magie noire. Les yeux plein de larmes posés sur sa mère qui avait l'air surprise de la réaction de son neveu, celle-ci réclama ensuite le silence._


End file.
